my_fantasy_onlinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prima Aprilis
Prima Aprilis - obchodzony 1 kwietnia, dzień żartów, często tzw. sucharów, które w swojej prostocie wydają się kłamstwem. W MFO to wydarzenie zwykle nie odbywa się w samej grze, lecz na forum. Osoby oszukane w ten dzień łatwo mogą stracić zaufanie do osób przez które zostały wykiwane, w zależności od tego jak mocny był kawał. 2010 thumb|400px W 2010 roku w ramach żartu opublikowano zwiastun nadchodzącej, trzeciej wersji MFO. Jak się okazało, był to po prostu projekt gry specjalnie wcześniej stworzonej w RPG Makerze, który następnie wmontowano nad miejsce zwykłego MFO2 (na obrazku można zauważyć, że odstają pewne elementy). Gracze, nabrawszy się na żart, zaczęli nową wersję gry przyrównywać do znacznie gorszego Margonem. Co więcej, znaleźli się tacy melancholicy, którym nie spodobało się powiększone pole mapy oraz inne modele postaci, w efekcie tego zaczęli nawet głosować, aby przywrócono ich pierwotne wersje, powołując się na ich unikatowość. Pomimo tego, że zwiastun ma najwięcej wspólnego z najnowszą odmianą gry tylko od strony graficznej, to pokazano na nim betę systemu walki w czasie rzeczywistym - dość zgodną z aktualną wersją. 2012 1 kwietnia 2012 doszło do pewnej wpadki, która oczywiście była celowa. Mianowicie głównemu administratorowi forum, ADIHC1, zdarzyła się wtopa i przez przypadek udostępnił dział na forum, który miał być widoczny tylko dla testerów, a był widoczny dla wszystkich. Można tam było doczytać różne informacje o których gracze na obecny moment mieli jeszcze nie wiedzieć. Pomimo iż były one zmyślone, o czym także świadczyła data (zostały napisane dzień wcześniej), to jednak niektórzy gracze dali się nabrać, sądząc, że za chwilę aktualizacja gry i tym samym sprzedali całe swoje uzbrojenie, a za resztę złota kupili zapas mikstur. Oprócz tego z "tajnego działu" można się było dowiedzieć innych zmyślonych rzeczy, takich jak: nowy boss Mięsny Jeż konieczny do pokonania, aby dostać się do Devos, bardzo trudnej zręcznościówce w Kryształowej Grocie, zwiększenie kosztów za mikstury wraz ze wzrostem złota w grze (przez to niektórzy zakupili zapasy), liście 16 testerów wraz z podziałem na grupy do której należą (PvP/TvT, PvE/TvE, Fabuła) oraz nagrody dla nich: 300 MF dla bardzo aktywnych, 200 MF dla średnio, 100 MF dla tych, którzy podadzą przynajmniej jedną przydatną informację, a dla reszty 0, ponadto liście faworytów na nowych testerów (musaraj, DamianC, Samael). Niektórzy (celowo) twierdzili, iż adminowi ktoś włamał się na konto, ponieważ w momencie tragedii admina miało nie być o tej godzinie, a dopiero późnym wieczorem. Inni od razu załapali podpuchę i nie dali się nabrać. W każdym razie później została wyjawniona prawda, że całe to zamieszanie było żartem, który miał wywołać zamęt u graczy. 2013 W Prima Aprilis, 1-04-2013 o 9:38, jeden z testerów, aich, ogłosił mini zabawę polegającą na odnalezieniu puzzli, które były fragmentami jednej z mapek z okolic Devos. Puzzle zostały rozsiane po całym forum, które dla utrudnienia zostało odwrócone do góry nogami, tak więc wymagana była praca grupowa do odnalezienia wszystkich. Po odnalezieniu wszystkich puzzli, Samael ułożył je w jedną całość, tworząc przy tym obrazek pewnej lokacji. Lokacja ta nie pojawiła się w aktualizacji z miastem Devos. Nagroda za wykonanie zadania miała zostać przyznana dopiero później, po zgodzie Tomiego. Następnie Baggy o 22:00 obwieścił Teaser #2, który rzekomo jest prawdziwym teaserem. Mowa o pamiętniku testera, w którym występują pewne fragmenty opisujące zawartość aktualizacji. Kolejnego dnia została wyjawiona prawda: wszystkie Teasery to oszustwo i były one żartem Prima Aprilisowym. Moderatorzy postanowili zrobić kawał, podając nieprawidłowe informacje jako nagrodę, jednak nie wszystko było fałszem, ponieważ ziarno prawdy wyjawiło sie wraz z Devos, a lokacja stylem jest podobna do tamtejszych. ''' Teaser #1: Gdzieś niedaleko Devos (lokacja fałszywa) thumb|left|630px Teaser #2: Pamiętnik Testera (również zmyślony) W tym update musimy wprowadzić coś, czego jeszcze nie było. Dlatego prace jeszcze potrwają, ale efekt będzie naprawdę niezły... Zmiennokształtny będzie działał na nieco innej zasadzie. Jego skrypt/statystyki/zdolności będą się zmieniać w każdej walce, przez co będzie naprawdę dużym wyzwaniem. Prace nad panelem gm zostają przerwane. Postanowiliśmy zająć się upkiem fabularnym i naprawą błędów. Zastanawiam się czy panel w ogóle jest potrzebny, gdyż gra w aktualnej postaci nie funkcjonuje źle. Wpadłem na chwilę zobaczyć co się tutaj dzieję. Dam jeszcze znać czy będę w stanie uczestniczyć w testach... No nieźle, zostało nas tylko 6-ciu. Przydałby się nabór, ale nie ma za bardzo w kim wybierać. Próbował ktoś wykopać ten kryształ na polu 21,10 w Starej Kopalni: Poziom 2, nie wiem jak odciągnąć tego drugiego strażnika abym mógł kopać ... Musisz go zaciągnąć za te wagoniki po prawo, sterowanie takie samo jak przy bombie, i masz z 10s na wykopanie go co powinno ci spokojnie starczyć, tylko musisz wyczekać aż ten pierwszy zejdzie na dół ... co 2 minuty jest na to okazja, trochę przekombinowane, samo kopanie diamentów 30min dziennie. Rozbudowę Gildii odkładamy jednak na później, nie mamy jeszcze jednoznacznie określonej funkcjonalności ... wspólny depozyt raczej odpada ... Podwodne miasto, no nieźle Tomi, robi wrażenie. Jednak należy dodać jeszcze kilka tekstur, które wzmocnią efekt. Ta walka 2 vs 3 była bardzo wyrównana, nie wiem czy ten miecz z multiatakiem nie jest za mocny, może przerzucimy go do rękawic? ... Tornado, Ukąszenie strasznie mocne, świetnie wypada ten system naliczania statusów na podstawie liczby przeciwników, walki z przewagą 1 zawodnika wypadają znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej... Mega przyśpieszenie odkładamy na później, w połączeniu z Zamrożeniem jest za mocne. Ten Aquantis jest za mocny jak na automatyczne statystyki, cały czas ten sam scenariusz 3 statusy nieściągalne i potem Pogromca statusów, albo zmieniamy statusy lub obniżamy % na trafienie ... Zamiast paraliżu można dać klątwę, wtedy nawet w krytycznym wypadku dostają wszyscy po 1000 obrażeń co turę, dochodzi Mega 3, więc bez odporności da się też wygrać. Lista TODO: Dokończenie update fabularnego, Panel GM, Panel mapmakerów, Turnieje, Rozszerzenie funkcjonowania skryptów bossów, Zmiany w systemie ekwipunku (nowa część uzbrojenia), Gildie. 2014 rightJednemu z graczy, '''musarajowi, zachciało się nagle wstać przed 6 rano i pilnie zmienić nick w MFO3 na benefit. Okazało się, iż był on testerem, który działał w tajemnicy pod przykrywką. Wcześniej znany jako benerit, jednak nie mógł przyjąć swojej pradawnej nazwy, ponieważ przechwycił ją Mapy. Kilka chwil później benefit umieścił na forum nowy temat w którym zawarł informacje o update, identycznie jak rok temu, był to Pamiętnik Testera ze szczątkowymi informacjami: Mało zostało testerów po tej dłuższej przerwie. Potrzebny był nowy nabór. Na szczęście Tomi rozwiązał to dosyć sprytnie: dopuścił naszą czwórkę na serwer testowy, ale kazał nam to utrzymywać w tajemnicy. Dzięki temu mogliśmy pracować w spokoju Aż 5 minibossów - wydaje mi się, że każdy będzie mógł znaleźć coś dla siebie. Dziś zebraliśmy się w czwórkę i próbowaliśmy zrobić "obchód po minibossach". Był spory problem z odnawianiem ich, tylko Gargulec nie wymaga zabijania potworów. Zabijanie płaszczek było mordęgą - jedynym pozytywem jest to, że Węgorz respi się bez limitu dziennego. Yyyyy... - Taka będzie najczęstsza reakcja graczy, gdy dojdą do zagadek logicznych. Poświęciliśmy na nie tydzień pracy, ale było warto. Obawiam się, że wielu graczy zwyczajnie nie da rady dojść dopłynąć do Podwodnej Komnaty i straci możliwość walki z minibossem. Z drugiej strony, i tak to najtrudniejszy mini w tej aktualizacji - tylko dla koneserów! Pływanie w oceanie - to jest to! Administracja postarała się z tworzeniem tej aktualizacji. Nie jestem pewien, czy wynagrodzi to czas oczekiwania na Devos, ale na pewno uciszy wszystkich. Przynajmniej tych, którzy pokonają Leviathana. Osiągnięcia ulegają znacznej przebudowie. Gdy wprowadzono zmiany na serwer testowy, nie mogłem rozpoznać zakładki z osiągnięciami. Grupowanie w czasie uważam za niepotrzebną rzecz, ale kto wie: może jakimś maniakom się przyda... Fakt, że Panel wejdzie do gry przed aktualizacją wydawał się prawie pewny. Jego opracowanie znacząco się opóźniło, więc, z tego co mówi się na testach, GMowie zaczną działać ponad 2 tygodnie po wpuszczeniu Devos. To dużo za dużo. Raczej pewne jest za to to, że na GMów będzie otwarty nabór. Jacek nie posłuchał moderatorów (którzy wciąż stanowią większość wśród testerów) i nie będzie zwracał uwagi na pełnioną funkcję na forum, lecz na dobre podanie, uczynność w grze i wiele innych czynników sukcesu. Automaty do banowania multikont z kolei będą już lada chwila. To trochę dziwne, że z automatami, które są raczej skomplikowane, poradzono sobie szybciej, niż z prostym panelem. Jubiler wprowadzony. Nie będzie to może nowość na miarę kowala, ale na pewno jest to istotna zmiana, której wpływu nie da sie jednoznacznie oszacować - spodziewam się, że jeszcze będzie poprawiany. Kowal z kolei został znacznie uproszczony; pojawiła się też realna szansa na zrobienie ekwipunku +10. Ekwipunek dalej nie jest skompletowany. Brak dobrych pomysłów na nowe zdolności broni i zdolności, co za tym idzie, nie da się testować balansu PvP i TvT. Mamy jedynie abstrakcyjne, acz fajne zdolności - szczególnie poświęcenie bojowe może wprowadzić sporo przyjemnego zamieszania. Tomi wzbogacił fabułę z MFO2 tyloma elementami, że czasem trudno znaleźć jakiekolwiek podobieństwa - wszystkie podwodne misje to nowe pomysły, może dlatego jest ich tak dużo. Po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań mój Dziennik znacząco się wydłużył. Potem na forum przeczytałem, że misja z przetaczaniem kamieni jest bardzo trudna - ja o niej nawet nie wiedziałem! Robienie zmian w drużynach zakończone. Na szczęście nie skończyło się na zwiększeniu limitu członków - pełnoprawne klany zaczną panować nad tą grą. Bardzo ciekawą opcją są wojny miedzy klanami - nie jest to jeszcze do końca sprawdzone, lecz obecne projekty budzą nadzieję. Nie będzie to może rozrywka na miarę IŚ, ale walki 6v6 mogą stanowić zamiennik dla nich. O, i to już koniec cotygodniowych IŚ - teraz będą tylko raz w miesiącu, ale za to w nowej formule. Ponadto zrobił grę Prima Aprilisową i ankietę, czy taka forma wieści o update podoba się graczom, na co reakcja była równie pozytywna, co i negatywna, lecz akurat to był naprawdę ciekawy pomysł, pomijając fakt, że czas tej gry wynosił maksymalnie kilkanaście minut. Dodatkowym psikusem były Fiołki Doniczkowe, których głównym zastosowaniem był zakup ich w dużej ilości, a następnie sprzedanie w sklepie, co się odbywało bez żadnych strat w złocie, dzięki czemu można było dosłownie przenosić je bez prowizji do czasu aż jeden z natrętnych graczy - Nikon - postanowił zgłosić tę lukę i obecnie ten sposób jest już stratny. Konkretnie zostały one "przerobione" na ukryte minianihilatory, które użyte w walce odbierały przeciwnikowi 1 punkt HP, jednak dotyczyło to tylko tych fiołków, które posiadało się przed 1 kwietnia 2014! Zakupione po tym czasie fiołki w sklepie nie miały już takiego efektu. Gracze tym razem słabiej dali się nabrać na żart z nowinami o update, gdyż dość podobny dowcip był rok temu, ale mimo to pewne fragmenty okazały się prawdziwe. 2015 Już w przeddzień Prima Aprilis coś było nie tak. Późnym wieczorem doszło do "włamania" na forum i wprowadzenia dla niektórych niechcianych zmian: *Styl domyślny został wyłączony i zastąpiony przez nowy. *Shoutbox został wyłączony, a zamiast tego był otwarty nowy dział w którym były żartobliwe tematy. *Nicki części osób zostały podmienione na inne: **BaGGietka - rzaladmin, bagy dżinsy **Antybristler - Żółwi Król **Koridor - Korytarz **MasterOfPuppets - MoP **Roll - Malinowy Chłopiec **Bicek - David **Minek - Mimisanek **VaanDee - Kongobongo Chungawanga **Sic - Złośnik, Maruda **Benefit - Szachista **Mapy - Musaraj **SystemOfADown - Pączek **Pirrat - Majtek **Squadron - Squazzers **Coni - Słoik **Misa Misa - Sernik **Chaos - Hentai **Samael odzyskano - Krokodyl **Gaboneitor - Barbara Santana **Lana-Del-Rey - Pooja **Ambiwalencja - Pszemek **Krycha - Krysia 2016 right W 2016 w czasie Wielkanocy nad budynkiem Cziken Rejsing Senter latał zmutowany robal. Po najechaniu na niego kursorem pojawiał się napis: Nordia 2054, co było żartem możliwego roku wprowadzenia jej do gry. 2018 W aktualnościach mogliśmy zobaczyć ten oto wpis: Dotyczył on o profesji Łucznika, po skopiowaniu tekstu i wklejeniu w google przetłumaczyło ono na: Nowa profesja: Łucznik dodano: 2018-03-31 23:56:01 Już wkrótce zaplanowane jest wprowadzenie oczekiwanej przez wszystkich nowej profesji: Łucznik. Łucznicy to strzelcy o znakomitych zdolnościach bojowych. Dzierżąc śmiercionośne kusze oraz łuki są w stanie przebić się przez nawet najtwardszy pancerz, zadając śmiercionośne obrażenia. Dzięki wrodzonej zwinności łucznik potrafi uchylać się przed ciosami i pociskami wroga. Jednak zanim ujrzymy nową profesję w pełnej okazałości, każdy może poczuć się łucznikiem podczas najbliższej edycji Króla Góry. Ponadto, Mistrz Solidus udziela rad dla potencjalnych łuczników. Zainteresowanych zachęcamy do odwiedzenia go w wiosce Dilli. Tra la la Strzeżcie się człowieka porozumiewającego się dłońmi. ...a tajna wieść niesie, że bójki są znów w Wiekowym Lesie Kiedy przychodziliśmy do Mistrza Soldiusa, ten ofiarował nam Łuk który posiada 1000 strzał, za trafienie gracza otrzymywaliśmy 10 złota. Tra la la strzeżcie się człowieka porozumiewającego się dłońmi -Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do Undertale. Co ciekawe, kiedy włączaliśmy filmik z naszej walki, potwór i my strzelaliśmy łukiem. Również na wielkanocnej wyspie pojawił się zmutowany robal. (patrz. 2016) Kategoria:Eventy